


Surrender

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Vore, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: It takes surprisingly little coaxing to get Prompto giving himself to the Infernian.





	

Ifrit loved to play with his subjects. He loomed over Prompto, the first member of the party to fall in an attempt to combat his might, and let the heavy, musky, masculine scent of his sweaty crotch fur waft across their battlefield. One lungful was enough to hopelessly entrance a mortal and Prompto was getting the full brunt of it while his party watched on, exhausted and defeated.  
  
He parted his ass cheeks and sure enough, the very inside of his cleft was bare of the coarse fur that covered his lower half; inside laid pale skin and a pouting asshole, pulsing visibly. Ifrit’s man-cunt was brown and puffy and as he leant over to flaunt it, he relaxed enough for it to bloom and swell. In that moment, Prompto wished his cock was big enough to sink into that soft, welcoming hole, until he realised just why he’d been saved a sticky end in his jaws.  
  
“Oh… n-no way, man!”

Ifrit reached back and held Prompto’s body up straight with one effortless hand and let his muscular ass loom over his skinny prey. He took his time lowering himself, savouring how Prompto began to panic and protest, his begging turning into screaming as the Infernian’s asshole opened with a gooey squelch and came down to meet his head. He was hyperventilating before Ifrit’s asshole even scuffed his hair, but that didn’t stop him; in an agonisingly slow, measured move, Prompto’s head was engulfed to the mouth by Ifrit’s ass. He screwed his eyes shut and _screamed_ , as heat pressed around his ears and came off again… then ate him down to his chin.  
  
Leisurely, Ifrit fucked himself on Prompto’s head until he ached inside for more. He pushed his weight down until shoulders hit anus and with a slight push, Prompto popped right in. Often, he’d shallow-fuck himself on his prey but the thrashing and squirming inside of him made Ifrit sink all the way down Prompto’s body until his ass hit the ground and a boy-sized bulge sat at the base of his abdomen, writhing around until he calmed. Lazily, Ifrit laid down on his side, lifted his leg and bore down.  
  
Prompto came sliding out in a mess of burning fluids that were soaking into his flesh and he was born back into Insomnia’s frigid air in a daze. He laid on the ground a while, processing what had happened, but all he could register was the hard-on in his Kingsglaive’s slacks and the intoxicating scent that bathed him.  
  
 _It’s… good…  
  
_ He ran his hands down his skin, marvelling at how it tingled.  
  
 _So good…  
  
_ Ifrit’s ass remained up, his cunthole peeking out among his fur.  
  
Like a man possessed, Prompto pulled himself to his feet and staggered towards him, on shaky newborn legs until he could reach up and slide his arms into Ifrit’s asshole. He drooled as he pulled himself into his god’s slimy anal canal and was met immediately by rippling muscles that smoothed their way down his body and pulled him deeper, deeper into the piercing heat that melted Prompto’s mind away.  
  
Ifrit groaned as Prompto squirmed around inside of him, rubbing himself against the smooth, hot walls until he found the spot that made Ifrit’s muscles clamp down and squeezed his prey’s body tightly. Perhaps the strangest part was how Prompto… _liked_ it.  
  
 _This is fucked-up._  
  
His body was burning, but each press of muscles around his skinny form as he humped Ifrit’s prostate seemed to numb it for a moment, squeezing him so tightly that his vision went white until the relax brought all sensation flooding back. He tore his slacks open and jabbed at the bulge he could feel with his pithy little cock, rubbing it into the wrinkles of his flesh and felt Ifrit shift… until he was pressed against the ground, with Ifrit’s weight pressing down on him. He couldn’t breathe… but he didn’t care. Gracelessly, Ifrit smashed his hips into the smooth granite of the plaza, rubbing his cock against his bulged belly and ramming Prompto against his prostate. He bellowed, grinding and mashing the poor boy around inside of him until his beastly knot ballooned and he blew his burning load all over his belly in thick spurts.  
  
Relieved, he grunted and pushed until Prompto came slopping out of his ass and into the sea of spunk he sullied the ground with. He was battered, worse for wear, aching and tired… but his cock stood rock hard, weakly dribbling cum from his tiny foreskin opening.  
  
 _No… please, don’t leave me here…_  
  
It was cold. Cold and open. Prompto was vulnerable and he knew it and he laid on the ground for a moment as he wrestled himself out of what remained of his clothes, lapping the ground and slurping at cooling spunk while he had the chance.  
  
 _Lord Ifrit… tastes good, feels… good._  
  
He dragged himself back towards the Infernian’s gaping, winking asshole.  
  
 _Please, let me… be with you…_  
  
And sunk his arms in, then his head. With feet that slipped through the mess of otherworldly semen, Prompto crawled back inside his new master’s body and was met with the comforting rippling, his body massaged as he was pulled up through his guts, not caring what became of him.  
  
Ifrit rolled onto his back and ran his hands over the bulge that Prompto made in his belly, legs wide; it was met with a stir and a poke at the flesh of something hard which Ifrit began to play with, rubbing teasingly until it was visibly twitching. Noctis and Gladio watched, horrified, as the pulsing of his puffy man-cunt started to seem… _inviting._  
  
… Only to realise that Ignis’ uniform was halfway unbuttoned, his breathing heavy and cock hard.


End file.
